Brown Eyes
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: He simply got lost, and she never helped him get out. Songfic. Oneshot.


Brown Eyes

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing

–

A/N: For those of you that do not know, I am OBSESSED with Lady Gaga. I listen to her when I write, read, EVERYTHING. So she has this one song Brown Eyes, and well I let the story explain :) Please not I tweaked the lyrics a bit to fit the story.

–

I just felt...paralyzed. It felt like my whole world was over. Done. Maybe it was. I made her my whole world. And now my world was gone.

For someone else.

I sat on the hardwood floor as Nate shot me a concerned look. I hadnt done anything.

She was gone. Why should I do anything? It had already been a week.

All I did was write.

Not a single word had left my lips in the whole time since she left. I've been mute. I even felt like a mute.

A useless item, made of a useless material, that no one wanted.

I was holding what I had been writing for the past week. It had been all I thought about. Other than her.

But how can I not forget about her?

But that was going to be easily fixed, tonight.

I wouldn't have to worry about it ever again.

And I would be like a mute.

In the trash once done with.

Nate walked over to me, I was sitting there staring at the paper I spread on the hard wood, sitting criss cross.

"Shane?"

I didnt answer. Simply passed him a paper.

He sighed and grabbed it.

He walked over to Jason and they sat there staring at it.

Just like me.

Without the dead look in their eyes.

Or a heavy heart filled with dark thoughts.

"Shane? Are you going to sit there or do your part with this damn depressing song you wrote."

I practically crawled. I held back tears as I crumpled the paper into a ball in my hand.

It grew wet.

I was nervous.

I was anxious.

And I wouldnt be able to do this for long.

I let out a shaky breath as I started the slow piano entry.

And it all went downhill from there.

_In your brown eyes, walked away...And your brown eyes, couldnt stay. In your brown eyes, youll watch him go._ _Then turn the record on. And wonder what went wrong. What went wrong..._

She didnt show any remorse for handing me splinters.

Bloody, sharp, splinters.

_If everything, was everything, but everything is over. Everything could be everything, if only we were older._

She said that. She just stared at me and coldly said we started our relationship to young.

And that all young things die early.

_Guess its just a silly song about you. And how I lost you, and your brown eyes._

This song is silly. It was her fault. She decided to be "mature" and look me in the eyes when she told me.

And now those brown eyes were forever stuck in my head.

_In your brown eyes, I was feeling low. Cause they're brown e yes, and youll never know. Got some brown eyes, but I saw his face. _

That hurt even more. She was wrapped into him when she told me.

Just walked up to me in his embrace. And bluntly told me.

_I knew that it was wrong, so baby. Turn the record on. Play that song._

_Where everything, was everything, but everything is over. Everything, could be everything, if only we were older._

_Guess its just a silly song, about you. And how I lost you, and your brown eyes._

_Everything, was everything, but baby its the last show. Everything, could be everything, but its time to say goodbye so._

This was the last time I would stand here with Nate, and Jason.

And suffer through a song.

This was my last song.

And this was the last time my voice would be heard.

Unless she ever plays this song.

_Get your last fix, and your last hit, Grab your old guy with his new tricks._

_Honey yeah, its no surprise that I got lost..._

_In your brown eyes._

I not only got lost in those brown eyes, I got lost everywhere.

I cant find myself.

Shane Grey is gone.

Hidden in puzzle pieces.

Not even with the right ones. Just in a random pile. Of random lost pieces.

I am buried.

I am lost.

And I will be gone.

_Brown eyes._

_Brow-ow-ow-ow-own eyes. Your brown eyes. Brow-ow-ow-ow-own eyes. Got some brown eyes. Brow-ow-ow-ow-own eyes. Brow-ow-ow-ow-own eyes. Your brown eyes._

Your brown eyes.

The last words I will ever say.

I walked slowly to the computer and ejected the hot cd.

I put it in a jewel case and slowly wrote in shaky, broken handwriting.

_Brown Eyes._

_Mitchie._

I let out my last shaky breath.

And fell.

–

_Shane Grey had drugged himself before playing one last song with his band mates. He made sure to live long enough to finish the song for his girlfriend Mitchie Torres. He was dead the moment he hit the floor according the paramedics. His band mates had called 911 upon seeing Shane fall, but his last breath was taken shortly before. No comments from any of the mentioned parties._

–

Mitchie never listened to Shane Grey's last song. She never even cared.

She had never truly loved Shane Grey.

He had only fallen in love with her.

And her gorgeous, brown eyes.


End file.
